Downloadable Content
SpotPass DLC is a new feature in Nintendogs + Cats that allows you to add items to the game. This feature is similar to WiiConnect24 on the Wii. One needs internet connection to activate SpotPass DLC and get items for the player's dogs. When your 3DS is connected to the Internet, it will automatically check Nintendo's servers for DLC for all games and DLC-receiving applications that you have. It will often notify you by placing a blue spot on the picture of your Nintendogs + Cats game, and you must check your journal in-game and tap the yellow present box sticker. In case your game is not inserted, the 3DS also places a blue spot on the Notifications button on the system's start-up menu. Sometimes, if you talk to a DLC neighbor while on a walk, he might give you a present. Below is the list of SpotPass DLC that is in the game. North America Teddy Roosevelt *Distributed: 4th May 2011 - 20th May 2011 *Mii: Teddy *Dog's Breed: Bull Terrier *Dog's Name: Pete *Photo: Pete the dog standing. *Photo Message: Got a big stick? *Gift: Wooden Stick Harry Truman *Distributed: 20th May 2011 - 3rd June 2011 *Mii: H Truman *Dog's Breed: Cocker Spaniel *Dog's Name: Feller *Photo: Feller standing *Photo Message: Want a Friend? *Gift: Stuffed Dog Richard Nixon *Distributed: 3rd June 2011 - 21st June 2011 *Mii: R Nixon *Dog's Breed: Cocker Spaniel *Dog's Name: Checkers (plus one unnamed dog) *Photo: Checkers standing *Photo Message: Kids love dogs! *Gift: White Rubber Bone Rutherford B. Hayes *Distributed: 21st June 2011 - 1st July 2011 *Mii: R. B. Hayes *Cat's Breed: Oriental (Smoke) *Cat's Name: Siam *Photo: Siam standing *Photo Message: Be Mindful! *Gift: Hopping Mouse Cat Wand Herbert Hoover *Distributed: July 1, 2011 - July 15, 2011 *Mii: H. Hoover *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's Name: King Tut *Photo: King Tut Standing *Photo Message: Don't play w/ him *Gift: Tricolor Bow Abraham Lincoln *Distributed: July 16, 2011 - July 29, 2011 *Mii: Honest Abe *Dog's Breed: Labrador Retriever *Dog's Name: Fido *Photo: Fido standing *Photo Message: Fido is faithful *Gift: Black Top Hat Lyndon Johnson* *Distributed: July 29, 2011 - August 13, 2011 *Mii: L. Johnson *Dog's Breed: Beagle *Dogs' names: Him and Her *Photo: Him playing with tennis ball, while Her barks at Him. *Photo Message: Let Her have it *Gift: Pink-Contrast Tennis Ball Lyndon Johnson only brings his male beagle Him out for a walk. Her can only be met through the Journal stickers. In some versions, he brings only Her for a walk instead. Calvin Coolidge *Distributed: August 14, 2011 - August 27, 2011 *Mii: C. Coolidge *Dog's Breed: Jack Russell Terrier *Dog's name: Peter Pan *Photo: Peter Pan sitting. *Photo Message: Do you like dogs *Gift: Treats (Biscuit Bits) Jimmy Carter *Distributed: August 27, 2011 - September 9, 2011 *Mii: Jimmy C. *Cat's Breed: Oriental (Pointed) *Cat's name: Misty M YY (Full name: Misty Malarky Ying Yang) *Photo: Misty M YY sitting on an armchair. *Photo message: It's no rabbit *Gift: Wind-Up Sir Nibbles ''Ronald Reagan'' *''Distributed: September 9, 2011 - September 23 ,2011'' *''Mii: R Reagan'' *''Dog's Breed: Cavalier King Charles Spaniel'' *''Dog's name: Rex'' *''Photo: Rex lying down and looking toward the screen.'' *''Photo message: Get another soon.'' *''Gift: Movie-Star Shades'' Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Distributed: September 23, 2011 - October 7, 2011 *Mii: FDR *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's Name: Major *Photo: Major sitting down and facing the screen. *Photo Message: Nothing to Fear. *Gift: Scholar Glasses George Washington *Distributed: October 7, 2011 - ?? *Mii: George W *Cat's Breed: Standard Cat *Cat's Name: India *Photo: India sitting and facing the screen *Photo Message: Miss Beazley? *Gift: Safari Hat This section is not confirmed to be completely true as it has not been released to every Nintendogs + Cats user. Europe None so far. Japan None so far. Gallery ' Pete - Teddy.JPG|Teddy's Bull Terrier Pete Teddy & Pete.JPG|Teddy and his Bull Terrier, Pete R Nixon with Checkers.JPG|R Nixon and his Cocker Spaniel, Checkers King Tut - H Hoover.JPG|H Hoover's German Shepherd King Tut H Hoover with King Tut.JPG|H Hoover with his German Shepherd, King Tut Fido - Honest Abe.JPG|Honest Abe's Labrador Retriever Fido HNI 0014.jpg|Honest Abe and his Lab, Fido Him&Her - Lyndon Johnson.JPG|L Johnson's Beagles Him and Her L Johnson & Him.JPG|L Johnson and his Beagle, Him Nintendogs Cats 019.jpg|Another picture of Him Peter Pan - C Coolidge.JPG|C Coolidge's Jack Russell Terrier Peter Pan HNI 0004 3.JPG|C. Coolidge & his Jack Russell Terrier, Peter Pan C Coolidge gives gift.JPG|C Coolidge giving the player a gift on a walk HNI_0081.JPG|Jimmy Carter's Oriental Pointed kitten Misty M YY 007.jpg|Jimmy Carter 009.jpg|Playing with Misty MYY at the park. PixS 004.JPG|A Long Hair cat with Misty MYY at the park. PixS 013.JPG|Richard Nixon at the park. Major - FDR.JPG|Franklin D. Roosevelt's German Shepherd Major HNI_0091.JPG|FDR's German Shepherd Major at the park KittyDawgs 041.JPG|Honest Abe taking out a present. ' Category:Information